The Superman Family 223
by Ryan Buck
Summary: This is the second part of a two part story (written in 2007) based on Alan Moore's "Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow".


The Superman Family #223

Chapter Four: "My Mother's Castle"

Page 1:

Panel 1:

Full shot of Superboy in ¾ profile dominates right side of panel. He is "swimming" up panel, looking down at the massive underwater dome that encompasses the city of Atlantis. The shielded Metro Expedition vessel descends below him toward an opening hatch in the dome. Submersible vehicles circle the dome; all are doing some kind of hauling or lifting action of building materials and under water coral reefs.

Caption:

Atlantis! One of the last refuges for humankind. Most of the surface of the planet Earth has become uninhabitable due to a magnetic pole shift and it's catastrophic consequences. Seemingly by chance Superboy, upon returning from a five-year journey through outer space, met an elderly Dick Grayson who gave him the surprising news that his mother, Lois Elliott, was responsible for possibly discovering the last hope the human race had for survival!

Superboy (thought balloon): "I t doesn't surprise me that my mother's still alive after all the planets' been through. She's always been a tough old broad. I just hope she's not still mad at me."

Page 2:

Panel 1:

Profile close-up of Superboy on the left side of panel. Air bubbles surround him and drift across the panel. He wears a pensive expression of both concern and awe.

Superboy (thought balloon): "I never did say goodbye, but we weren't really speaking then anyway. And I don't know if she ever got the one message I sent her from space. I guess I'll just have to face her and find out."

Panel 2:

Super boy descends to the sea floor just outside the massive docking facility on Atlantis' dome. Vessel wait in a four tiered hovering pattern, air bubbles spilling out from their engine ports, in front of him.

Superboy (thought balloon): "It's like the grand Pavilion on Herkule Four. It's surreal how much the Earth has changed."

Panel 3:

Mid-shot of Dick Grayson and numerous other men and women crowding around Superboy. Dick Grayson has his hand on Superboy's back and is smiling addressing the gathering. Superboy looks embarrassed, while the others look on, some with awe others with distrust.

Dick Grayson: "Yep, It's really him. After all these years, the boy of Steel returns! Now we have more than just hope for the future! We have a sure thing!"

Panel 4:

Full shot of the crowd parting for a sturdy looking woman in her late sixties. The woman is healthy and vibrant and wears an eye-patch over her right eye. Her expression is one of joy and solace. Her arms spread wide as if about to embrace.

Lois Elliott: Well, you finally made it back! I was starting to wonder if you'd ever show up? I guess you get that from your father though. That man had the uncanny ability of always waiting till the last second!"

Panel 5:

Profile shot of Superboy (on left of panel) looking down at his mother, whose head is chest high to him. Superboy looks relieved and amused at his mother's brazenness. Lois looks up, inspecting, her son.

Lois: "New suit huh? Looks okay. I can see you haven't been eating much besides solar radiation lately though. Look at your cheeks, they're practically dripping with Vitamin E!"

Panel 6:

Over Superboy's shoulder we look on as Lois departs through the parting crowd, she beckons Superboy to follow her.

Lois: "Come with me and we'll get you cleaned up and fed."

Superboy: "It's good to see you too."

Page 3:

Panel 1:

Lois and Superboy sitting in the back of an Atlantean hover vehicle shaped like a fish. We can see other hover-fish swim by and beneath is the city of Atlantis, looking very much like a massive coral reef. Some of the buildings are domed and humans can be seen walking among them, but others are open to the sea and mer-people swim about. Superboy gazes in awe at his mother. Lois is looking out the window and down at the city.

Lois: "Yep, a lots changed in just five years. But I guess that's the nature of life. Constant change. I think it has something to do with a species impetus to evolve. We...I guess...need drastic shake-ups to push us on. We get bored and stagnate. We get distracted by trivialities."

Panel 2:

We look across the interior of the hover-fish at Lois shaking her head and smiling, patting her son on the leg. Superboy is scratching his head, but also smiling.

Lois: "I'm sorry. You'll have to forgive an old lady. I guess I'm always going to be a reporter at heart. But how've you been? I got the message you sent from space. Five years ago, by the way. What a mother can't expect to hear from her son once in awhile?"

Superboy: "Sorry Mom, I got…busy."

Panel 3:

We look down on floating hover-fish as it "lands" on a large pad atop a curvy coral reef apartment complex. Many other float-cars zip past.

Lois (inside float-car): "Busy huh? Well I guess we've all been a bit busy lately. You can tell me all about it once we get some real food in you. It's good to have you back, son."

Panel 4:

We are now inside Lois Elliott's Atlantean kitchen. It is a hodgepodge of old Earth technology from various eras's and time-spans and Atlantean accoutrements. Lois is serving a plate of sushi with a generous helping of seaweed. Superboy, sitting at the table his back to us, takes the plate of food.

Lois: "Here you go. All the delicacies of underwater fine dining. Make sure you eat those greens, there's plenty of iron in them."

Superboy: "Thanks, mother."

Panel 5:

Lois turned toward sink, we see her in profile in foreground. She looks out the window, a bit wistfully. We see Superboy in the background eating the fish with aplomb.

Lois (thought balloon): "I'm glad to hear you say that with out the resentment I heard in your last message. Was I really so awful a mother?"

Panel 6:

We are now turned to face Superboy in profile in foreground, eating his seaweed. In the background Lois has turned to face us, looking at her son. She wears a sad and dismayed expression, hugging herself softly.

Lois (thought balloon): "It wasn't easy raising a Superbaby on my own. I did what I thought best for you. I guess, in his way, so did your father."

Page 4.

Chapter 5: "I was a Single Mom with a Superbaby!"

Panel 1:

From the same angle we see Lois and Superboy in relatively the same positions they had in the previous panel. They are now about 15 years younger and in a plainly decorated sub-urban kitchen. Super boy is reading a Superman comic book and juggling a couch, an apple and the family dog (a white floppy-eared puppy). Lois has the same look of sadness and dismay from the previous panel.

Caption: The Midwest, 2002

Lois (thought balloon): "How am I supposed to deal with this? Your father never had it so hard. But how am I supposed to keep an eight-year-old boy from using his super- powers? And should I even try?"

Panel 2:

Close shot of Lois on the phone. Her fingers try to twirl the non-existent cord. She wears an expression on anxiety and concern.

Lois: "Thank you again for the Eulogy you gave. I really appreciated it. Yeah. Well…I just don't know what to do Hal. Ever since Jordan…um…passed I've been at my wits end. No, Bruce and I aren't speaking. Thank you Hal. I'll see you in an hour...all right...bye."

Panel 3:

Lois Elliot, (age forty-five) in foreground turned from us, opening door to outside. Hal Jordan, in a fine civilian outfit, not to posh but somewhat elegant/otherworldly. He stands smiling in a relaxed pose.

Lois: "Hello Hal, it's good to see you. I hope I'm not taking you away from anything more 'important'? I know you have a lot of work as Earth's Ambassador to space."

Hal Jordan: "Nothings too important that I can't drop by and see an old friend. I'm just sorry it hasn't been sooner."

Page 5.

Panel 1:

In foreground; close up of Superboy (8 year old Jonathon) stretched out on floor; reading Superman comics; juggling furniture and the family dog. In background we see Hal and Lois standing next to each other from hallway entrance to room. Lois looks concerned, Hal with a 'knowing' look.

Hal: "Well I see he has his father's ability to defy the believable. Wow he must have been tough to potty train?"

Lois: "It's getting him to not break the handle when he flushes is my main concern now."

Panel 2:

Lois, close up, turned toward Hal, worry on her face. Hal looking down at Lois smiling and friendly.

Lois: "Hal I'm serious. I don't know how I'm going to handle things like puberty with the boy? A normal kid's hard enough. But I've got a Superboy on my hands!"

Hal: "Okay, okay, Lois I hear you. I'll help out if you want. I can show him some of the ropes and maybe find you a sitter or something if that'll help. I'll see what I can do to help with his powers."

Panel 3:

We look down form wide shot of Lois, standing, Hal, squatting in front of Superboy, who is sitting up reading a comic book.

Lois: "Thank you Hal. I really appreciate this, let me introduce you."

Hal: "Hey fella, remember me? What are you reading there? Action Comics, yeah those are all right. Would you like to see something even better?"

Superboy: "Like what, mister?"

Panel 4:

From Superboy's POV we see Hal showing us his Power Ring. In the center of the ring a multitude of dimensions and alternate worlds can be seen spiraling around and down toward a point somewhere in infinity.

Superboy (off panel): "Wow!"

Panel 5:

Wide shot of Hal, now in Green Lantern uniform, and Superboy surrounded be giant green bubble. Super kid looks excitedly toward Lois. Lois is standing outside of bubble her back to us.

Hal: "Ah that's nothing kid. Now I'll show you something really 'super'.

Superboy: "Is that okay mom?"

Lois: "Sure. Just make sure you're back in time for dinner. And be careful."

Panel 6:

Mid shot of Lois looking on as in foreground Hal and Superboy fade away. Lois looks happy.

Superboy: "Aww, mom don't be such a worry wart."

Page 6.

Panel 1:

In foreground close-up Green Lantern and Lois Elliot embracing and kissing. In background Superboy, age 13 (clad in traditional outfit of Superman), looks on unapprovingly.

Caption: 2007

Superboy: "All right you love birds, break it up. Come on Hal, we're never going to make it to the opening ceremony on Datura 12 at this rate. And we're the Masters of Ceremony!"

Panel 2:

Outside now, in the backyard. It is fenced in and well populated with trees and a swimming pool. Superboy is high in the air making 'come on' motions with his arms toward Green Lantern. Green Lantern is floating upside down holding onto Lois' hand. Lois arm outstretched standing on the soft earth.

Green Lantern: "We'll probably be back late. So you shouldn't wait up. Love you."

Superboy: "Hurry up or it'll be too late to buy glagnar treats before the Tournament."

Panel 3:

Lois close-up in foreground, looking upward towards right of panel. In the distance to small dots in upper right of panel.

Lois: "Have fun!" (thought balloon) "Now maybe I can get some work done on that article for the Planet magazine."

Page 7.

Panel 1:

Lois asleep in her bed, it is dark and the window on the right side of panel is open, curtains blow slightly in the wind.

Panel 2:

On left side of room, Superboy smashes through the door, sending debris flying across the room. Lois is half jumping out of bed.

Superboy: "MOMMEE!"

Panel 3:

Superboy kneeling on the edge of Lois' bed tears streaming down his face, he crushes the bed frame he is grabbing. Lois reaches for her son from the bed.

Superboy: "It's all my fault. If I hadn't been in such a hurry! I'm sorry mommy, I didn't mean for anything to happen! But it did, it did happen and he's gone! Green Lantern is gone!"

Panel 4:

Lois holding Superboy to her chest, wiping away his tears.

Lois: "What happened? Tell me what happened, everything is going to be fine, I'm sure of it."

Superboy: "No it isn't mommy. Hal's gone! He just disappeared. Without a trace. But I wont give up. I'll never stop looking for him."

Panel 5:

Superboy standing up fists clenched, he looks toward window on right of panel. Lois sitting on bed looking out window, her hands in her lap. Curtains in front of window blow softly on the breeze.

Lois: "Of course not sweet heart, but don't you think you should get some rest first. Maybe by then Hal will have returned and everything will be explained. But for now you should sleep.

Panel 6:

Lois looking in on Superboy from doorway. Superboy in foreground, under bedcovers, sleeping. Lois looks sad and worried.

Lois (thought balloon): "Twice. Twice in one lifetime? It's not fair. It's not fair that he should have to go through this. Damn it, Jordan, why didn't you just tell me? Why did you have to keep it a secret? Now I've got no one left to turn to and I don't think I can raise a Superboy alone."

Page 8:

Panel 1:

Superboy, dressed in gray flannel long sleeve, black-t shirt with red 'S' insignia on chest, ratty blue jeans and red converse, sits slacken on couch, feet up on coffee table. Lois stands in far foreground we only see her from the knee up; she is wearing khaki slacks and low-heeled loafers. Krypto the puppy runs around the table chasing it's own tail.

Caption: 2008

Lois: "This is absolutely the last straw mister! Now you're suspended? What was it this time? Smoking, drinking using your powers? I'm fed up! I don't know what to do with you. You sit around all day with that bad attitude of yours and then expect everyone else to clean up after you! Well enough is enough!"

Panel 2:

Superboy standing up angrily, crushing a plate of food under his foot. Krypto running out of panel to the right. Lois, her back to us, in foreground, we now see her waist up.

Superboy: "Mother stop criticizing me! It's not my fault! I'm doing the best I can. Or at least the best you'll let me! You wont let me go out looking for Hal anymore. You wont let me use my powers. I'm tired of hiding what I am all the time. You won't even tell me more about my father."

Panel 3:

Lois on left side of panel, mid shot, looking fierce and determined. Superboy on right side of panel kicking and smashing table.

Lois: "What more do you need to know about your father? And how can that possibly have anything to do with what I'm talking about right now? Which is your inability to follow the rules."

Superboy: "Rules! That's all I ever get. Do this. Don't do that. Be your best, but be like everybody else! I'm sick of rules!"

Panel 4:

Looking on at Lois from mid shot. She is extremely angry and pointing towards the left of panel with her right hand and her left hand is on her hip.

Lois: "Fine! If that's the way you feel then I wont stop you anymore. Go ahead, there's the door. If you think you can make it on your own than go right ahead and do it! Otherwise if you live in my house, you live by my rules!"

Panel 5:

From inside house, front door smashing outward toward street. In between the debris of door we see Superboy running away, down front walk, toward street.

Superboy: " HYPERLINK "mailto: #% off! I'm outta here and I'm never coming back!" #% off! I'm outta here and I'm never coming back!"

Panel 6:

We look at Mid-shot of Lois, through the hanging remnants of the doorframe. She appears sad but somewhat relieved, she holds herself softly.

Lois (thought balloon): "I hate to say it, but maybe that's for the best. I never was the 'motherly' type. Damn you Jordan, why didn't you just tell me?"

Page 9.

Chapter 6: "The Origin of Superboy!"

Panel 1:

Same shot of Lois from previous panel, though now she is in her sixties and standing in kitchen watching Superboy eat the last of his sushi.

Caption: 2017

Lois (thought balloon): "And why didn't I ever tell you, Jonathon? All these years, why do we keep secrets so long? Why hold onto them and make them worse?"

Panel 2:

Superboy and Lois sitting at small kitchen table. Both have coffee cups. Lois is holding hers looking at Superboy. Superboy is drinking form his, looking at Lois over the rim.

Lois: "It's time you knew everything about your father."

Panel 3:

Close up on Superboy's eyes over extreme close up of cup's rim. The eyes are wide and anticipating.

Superboy: "My...dad? Why do you want to talk about him now?"

Panel 4:

Full shot of Lois, in profile, sitting at table leaning in towards left side of panel. She is opening a pack of cigarettes.

Lois: "You know I haven't smoked a cigarette since the day your father asked me to marry him. Can't really smoke one now though. The air's too precious. But I like the smell of them. It reminds me of a long time ago. It reminds me of that life before all this. When I was a snoopy reporter and your father was the biggest news on the planet."

Panel 5:

We are looking across at Superboy from Lois' POV. Superboy is putting down his cup. He wears a surprised and dumbfounded look.

Superboy: "News? What news? Dad was just a mechanic. Wasn't he?"

Panel 6:

Looking at Lois from Superboy's POV. She is smiling and rolling one of the cigarettes under her nose.

Lois: "Mmmmm…yes. Yes he was. But he was more than that. He was…well he was Superman before that."

Page 10.

Panel 1:

Superboy looking down at the table solemnly. His fingers slide down the "ear" of the cup in front of him on the table.

Superboy: "I'd always hoped that…that was true. But it couldn't be. I was born in 1994 and Superman died in 1986!"

Panel 2:

Lois standing now mid-shot, near sink. Her back is to Superboy and the cigarette dangles from her lips. We look on at her and Superboy from just outside the kitchen window, a large sea-plant waves on the right side of panel.

Lois: "That's what we wanted the world to believe. But your father, Jordan Elliot, was also Superman ten years before you were born. The Gold Kryptonite he dosed himself with to rid him of his powers also rendered him sterile. Until you, that is."

Panel 3:

A shot of Lois in her mid-thirties holding a swaddling little Jonathon, standing over them in the background is a happy looking Jordan Elliot.

Caption (Lois): When you came into our lives, we were both so happy. We waited so long and tried so many different methods that to us you really were a blessing. I had no idea then of the worries your father had though.

Panel 4:

Shot from low angle on Superbaby sitting in front of a cozy fireplace. In his hands he is squeezing a lump of coal. Beside him on his right is a brass coal basket half full with coal. On is left is a pile of uncut diamonds as big as the baby's fist.

Caption: When your powers started to manifest, he became withdrawn and moody. At first I thought it was just a misguided jealousy, but later I found out that it was much more sinister than that.

Panel 5:

Mid shot of Jordan Elliot and Bruce Wayne inside a coffee shop. We look in just in front of the Coffee Shop window. Jordan looks worried, almost frantic. Bruce Wayne is poised and aloof.

Caption:

It went so far that he had decided to leave me out of any plans that might involve the life and future of my son! When I talked to Bruce later he said he didn't know Jordan was keeping it a secret from me, but I've never really trusted him. And besides it was his formula in the first place.

Panel 6:

Mid shot of Superboy standing up, knocking over the table and smashing it (quite accidentally) and the chair he was sitting on also is disintegrating from the force of his Super-stand!

Superboy: "Formula? What formula? Mother what in Zaylon's Beard are you talking about?"

Page 11.

Panel 1:

Extreme close up of Lois' one good eye and eye patch. No tears, just intense emotion welling up inside.

Lois: "The formula that nearly killed you as a baby! It was designed to take away your powers and turn you into a 'normal' human being, but since your Krypto-human physiology proved immune to the Gold Kryptonite, they had to develop a formula from the last remaining fragments of Green Kryptonite."

Panel 2:

Mid shot of Superboy, he is looking down and shaking his head. His right hand on his head.

Superboy: "Wait, wait, wait. But I'm immune to Green Kryptonite."

Lois (off panel): "Only since you turned 13. You weren't immune when you were 4."

Panel 3:

Full shots of Lois and Superboy on opposite sides of panel, the debris from the smashed table and chair between them. Superboy has his fists clenched and is slightly hunched forward from the gut. Lois reclines on the sink cabinet edge; her arms crossed the cigarette dangling loosely in her mouth.

Lois: "And you got very sick let me tell you. For two years you were a sickly baby always catching cold and coming down with rashes. I thought I was doing everything wrong that a mother could do. I had no idea what your father and Bruce were up to. All those night up worrying, and him knowing all along that…"

Panel 4:

Lois and Superboy in similar positions as from previous panel. Though now Superboy has collapsed to his knees and is covering his head with his hands. Lois looks down and reaches for her son.

Panel 5:

Lois, on her knees, embracing her son. Superboy returns the embrace, his head pressing against her chest.

Superboy: "Why? Why would he do that?"

Lois: " I don't know. I've been angry over it for almost 15 years and still I don't know why he did it."

Panel 6:

Close up of Superboy gazing up at the upper right hand of panel. He has not been crying, but his face is intensely emotional.

Superboy: "You mean you never asked him? All those years and you never asked him?"

Page 12:

Panel 1:

Mid shot of Superboy and Lois facing each other. Super boy is pleading in his look. Lois extremely confused.

Lois: "All those years? Jonathon…you're father died when you were six years old. How can you not remember that? It happened right in front of you."

Panel 2:

Superboy leaning forward, gripping the sides of his head. Surrounding him are the dream panels from Superboy #234. The car crash sequences are most prominent.

Superboy (thought balloon): "No…no please. It can't be true."

Panel 3:

We look on from a mid-shot of Lois touching Superboy, consolingly on the shoulder. Superboy; head drooped to chest.

Lois: "My...my goddess I thought you knew. All those years we never talked because I thought you remembered. You knew Jordan was gone, you talked about it all the time."

Superboy: "I always thought he left us. You were so evasive and vague about it I just drew my own conclusions."

Panel 4:

Head shot of Superboy and Lois, regarding each other calmly.

Superboy: "Then when you started dating Hal I just kind of let it go…for a while."

Lois: "I'm sorry we never talked about it like this before. I think it would have saved us both a lot of heartache. Your father died in 2000. He was hit by a car and killed. That was also the day I learned you had super-powers. You had flown home to me from the accident, crying and screaming about it being your fault. It took me some time to figure out what had happened. Bruce called me and that's also when I found out about your father's betrayal."

Page 13.

Panel 1:

Mid-shot of Superboy, looking down at his hands. Perplexed, tired and confused.

Superboy: "This is...is all too much for me right now. The Earth, you, my father…Ever since the War I've been having nightmares. I thought it was over my guilt at not being able to save Reg. But the ZamOans said that my real answers awaited me back home. You know when I was a kid I used to dream that Superman…that is the comic book Superman, would turn out to be my dad. Now that I find he is and that he didn't even want me the way that I am…it's just too much to take it all in at once."

Panel 2:

Mid-shot of Lois taking the cigarette out of her mouth and holding it to her nose. She is wrinkling her nose at it.

Lois: "I never could stand the way Weisinger portrayed me in his comics. I have a suspicion that he never really liked me, probably because I rejected all of his articles for the planet. He used to have this crazy delusion that all I ever wanted to be was Superman's housewife. I never should of let you read those things. But I thought it would help you learn to control your powers. I did the best I could Jonathon. I'm sorry if it gave you a false hope."

Panel 3:

Close up of Superboy's gloved hand holding Lois' wrinkled hand.

Superboy: "I'm sorry about the things I said when I left. I didn't know you…I'm sorry Mom…for everything."

Lois: "Aww, now don't get all mushy on me. I'm a tough ol' newspaper gal. I can take a licking when I deserve one. We've been through enough already to keep torturing ourselves over the past. Lets just move on and see where it gets us? Now what this about a war and who are the ZamOans?"

Panel 4:

Mid-shot of Superboy holding Lois' shoulders and smiling down at her. Lois looks up intrigued and kindly at her son.

Superboy: "First let me clean up this mess and then we can talk some more about that. It must be getting pretty late? Are you sure you wouldn't' rather it wait till morning?"

Lois: "After fifteen years I'm not waiting another hour. Time enough to sleep when I die."

Panel 5:

Full shot of Superboy working at super-speed cleaning up the debris in the kitchen. Lois looks on smiling big and proud.

Lois (thought balloon): "It's good to see that he's grown into a responsible young man. Though I never really doubted it at all."

Panel 6:

Mid-shot of Superboy and Lois sitting across from each other on a luxurious couch. Seated in the living area of Lois' home. On the walls and adorning the room are ancient relics from human and Atlantean history. Superboy leans forward, his hands folded in front of him. Lois sits back, relaxed and in "interview mode" pose.

Superboy: "You see the Intergalactic War of a 1000 Worlds actually began along time before Reg and I ever got into those sectors of space. When we left earth we just kind of had fun and went on some pretty weird "cosmic joyrides".

Page 14.

Chapter 7: "Superboy goes to WAR!"

Panel 1:

Mid-shot of Superboy, Nightfire and Seriphan (of the Forever People) hotrodding in Metron's God-Chair through a psychedelic cosmic slop. The three look wild and care free.

Caption: "We met a few really interesting folks and got into some crazy adventures for a while until we met the princess. Actually Reg met her first, and fell pretty hard for her too."

Panel 2:

Full shot of Princess Toxica, exotic, sultry alien with four arms and long green hair. She wears a diaphanous dress with mod circle designs covering it. She also wears a pair of calf high go-go boots (ala 1970's). She walks towards us, gazing at us intently.

Caption: "She was stunning and intoxicating. We pledged our protection to her right then and there. You see she was being hounded by these thugs from the Inorganic Collective, who wanted her to merge with their Big Brain complex somewhere in the heart of their galaxy. They claimed that this was decreed in the Great Plan."

Panel 3:

Starships of every design and world crowd the panel in an all out battle. Ships spin" flameless but broken through the vacuum of space. Laser fire of every describable kind flash between the vessels.

Caption: "We didn't found out till later that she had broken some kind of treaty and plunged 1000 worlds into open warfare. Most of it was over trade disputes and shipping lane rights through out the universe. But then the Central Collective Information Network malfunctioned and decided that all organic life was to be exterminated."

Panel 4:

We look down on wave after wave of approaching Inorganic Army. It is comprised of robots of every form and function, as well as ambulate rocks, floating sentient gases and an assortment of levitating man-sized jewels.

Caption: "The Inorganic Consortium of Planets amassed an incredible army, mostly due to their preexisting production factories. Then they developed a "reprogramming" ray and their armies filled with 'bots that deserted their former jobs or functions."

Page 15.

Panel 1:

We look down upon a stellar cartographic map showing the 1000 world quadrants. The map fills the panel. At top of panel extending nearly mid-way through panel is a spider web of computer circuitry, overtaking planets and stars, consuming them.

Caption: "In the first years of Reg's and my involvement we were constantly on the defensive. Struggling just to evacuate planets being overrun by maniacal machines and rouge robots. Our allies were few, due to the diaspora of organic life throughout the universe. We really are quite the wanderers us organics…but I guess we have to be to survive."

Panel 2:

Full-shot of Princess Toxica. We look on her from behind as she enters into the gaping maws of a vicious looking machine. She enters arms spread, accepting of her fate. Direct beneath/behind her explodes a field of cosmic light beams and stars.

Caption: "In a last ditch effort to stop the Central Collective Information Network from continuing it's mad scheme, Princess Toxica offered herself up to the Inorganics. She hoped since this fulfilled the original terms of the treaty she broke the War would end and the Great Plan would be complete."

Panel 3:

Nightfire, in center of panel, flying and disintegrating into the expanding cosmic star field caused by the union of the CCIN and Princess Toxica.

Caption: "Reg was in love with her and nothing I could said would stop him. He actually knocked me unconscious so that I wouldn't try to stop him. By the time I came to I wasn't fast enough to reach him before…"

Panel 4:

A giant machine planet is center of panel. It looms malevolently in the field of stars. An open portal at the bottom of planet resembles a pupil, giving the whole planet the appearance of a giant mechanical eye in space.

Caption: "If only her plan would have worked. But the Inorganics still ran on their former programming from the CCIN: 'Eliminate all Organics'. So one last suicidal mission was organized."

Page 16.

Panel 1:

Mid-shot profile of Superboy speaking toward right side of panel.

Superboy: "And I found myself involved in one of the most difficult decisions that a person has to make. Them or us? There was no negotiating with a machine. They're made for a purpose and they are efficient at it. Once programmed they pursue the completion of that program to its end. They're calculating and logical to levels no organic brain even considers. But we make logical leaps that no computer can due to out unending resolve to adapt and evolve. We take risks. A machine never leaves things to chance."

Panel 2:

Mid-shot of Lois slumped to the side and asleep on the couch.

Panel 3:

Superboy carrying Lois in his arms down the Atlantean apartments hallway. He looks lovingly at his elderly mother.

Superboy (thought balloon): "It's been a long day for both of us. I'm sorry if I bored you to sleep. I hope you have nothing but pleasant dreams…mother."

Panel 4:

Near full-shot of Superboy, his back to us, looking out the large bay window in the Atlantean living area. In front of him, beyond the barrier, swim a colorful assortment of exotic fish and pedestrian Atlanteans. The lights are out in the apartment so the only light source comes from the floating lamp balls anchored outside at 20' intervals along the Atlantean "roadway".

Superboy (thought balloon): "Given half a chance we really can be quite the adaptable family. The ZamOans really are astute observers. But I wonder if I've found all the answers I seek? Everything is so different than I expected."

Panel 5:

Mid-shot of Superboy, lying down on couch, eyes closed. A slight frown visible on his face. Most of his form is in shadow, except his face, which is still illuminated by the light-balls floating outside the transparent barrier.

Superboy (thought balloon): "I guess I'm pretty tired myself. So much to take in. I hope maybe I can make some sense of it in the morning when I wake up."

Page 17.

Chapter 8: "The Reunification of the Tao."

Panel 1:

In lower right of panel we see Superboy from chest up, sleeping. A dream cloud floats from his head to create the entire rest of page. Inside the "dream cloud" a panoramic space battle involving numerous space-fighters. Three of which are aero-wings that resemble large birds of prey (an osprey or peregrine perhaps). They fight three small globe shaped weapons platforms. Each has a forward circular gun port. They spin and flit around each other, dodging the enemies fire. In foreground Superboy, in contemporary outfit, rips one of the chest size globes in half, spewing sparks into the extreme foreground. He is speaking into a slim mike that connects to his ear. He looks angry. In the distance a large blocky freighter (ala the Nostromo from Alien) hangs on the edge of the battle. A crazy psychedelic space cloud forms the backdrop, with spiraling smoke banks and ethereal waves of mist.

Caption: 2015. 10078 parsecs into Inorganic Controlled space.

Superboy: "This is the third patrol we've run into in the last day! Do you think they know we're coming?"

Coatl One (closest aero-wing): "If they knew we were on the way we'd be facing a hell of a lot more than a recon drone patrol!"

Coatl Two (middle aero-wing): "Hey guys I don't mean to interrupt the banter but if we don't deal with these drones in the next 5.2 seconds they'll be able to signal the CCIN!"

Coatl Three (lowest aero-wing): "Perfect watch your six, that drone is sweeping your tail!"

Drone Gun One (closest to middle aero-wing): "Execute Maneuver 3456.17…executing."

Page 18.

Panel 1:

Mid-shot of Superboy spinning his head and blasting the remaining Drone Gun's with his "Super Heat-Vision".

Superboy: "I got your back Kay! One mean "glance" and these lover-boy's melt to pieces. Teach them to mess with my woman!"

Panel 2:

Interior Coatl Two. Pilot Kamilla is completely enclosed in a semi-gelatinous goop. She wears a helmet, which obscures her features and resembles an overlarge diving helmet. The interior light comes from the numerous bioluminescent panels that are placarded about the Pilot. In reflection of the large eye-protectors of helmet we can see two 'tracking lines' chasing two "exploded blips".

Kamilla: "Thanks Jon, but those guns aren't fast enough to get by me. I was just toying with 'em! But at least that wraps up this engagement, so we can head back to the Hecate. Right, Hilltop?"

Wing Leader Hilltop (from VOX panel on pilot console): "Roger that, Perfect. Col. Photon will be anxious to keep moving."

Panel 3:

Wide angle shot of The Three Coatl's flying towards the Hecate's Tears in the background. Superboy, in full-shot foreground, keeps pace with Coatl Two, flying upside down inches above it, in a relaxed almost pleased with himself look.

Superboy: "Sometimes I wonder if Col. Photon wouldn't just like to call "

Full Ahead!" and ram Hecate right down the mech-heads receptor circuits. Sure would beat all this sneaking around!"

Kamilla: "That would kind of defeat the whole purpose of this mission, Jon. I doubt the Colonel would endanger us with such reckless abandon. Not all of us can fly through a Sun and rip apart drones with our bare-hands."

Panel 4:

Mid shot of Superboy following Pilot Kamilla out of hanger bay. Kamilla is in the midst of taking off her helmet, her body dripping with gelatin. She is an exotically beautiful alien with large, completely black eyes. Superboy is about a foot taller than Kamilla and looks upward in confusion and demystification. In the far background of the hangar bay we see the Coatl Wings being tended by Org-technicians. One of the Coatl Wings is vomiting forth it's pilot in a gelatinous mess.

Superboy: "What's with the cold shoulder all of the sudden Kam? Mission Success, you know? We used to celebrate in much friendlier ways. I don't get what I did wrong?"

Panel 5:

Mid shot of Kamilla turning to poke Superboy in his chest with her extended finger. She holds her helmet in the opposite hand and looks very upset at Superboy. Superboy looks puzzled at Kamilla, clear non-understanding on his face. They are further down one of the narrow hallways of the Hecate's Tears. Industrial piping and strange gelatinous computer pillars adorn the walls.

Kamilla: "Maybe that's it, ya know? I guess I'm just tired of having to explain things to you. It was fun and a little bit cute at first, but now I realize it was a bad idea. Col. Photon was right I'm becoming distracted from the mission…and so are you. I'm sorry Jon, but it's over. From now on were just wing-mates. That's all!"

Panel 6:

We are looking down on scene from just above Superboy's head. He looks at the slamming closed door in front of him. The hallway continues to the left and right of him. His shoulders are slumped and he slouches slightly forward, in a defeated pose.

Page 19.

Panel 1:

We look sown on the Hangar Bay of the Hecate's Tears. Org-technicians scurry about the different organic aero-wings. One aero-wing is vomiting forth it's pilot. Wing Leader Hilltop, a tall and massive burly-man with beard and moustache, is walking in center of panel toward one of the hall aperture doors lining the right side of panel. He is being followed by Veet Nor-pax. Veet is an alien of comparable height to Hilltop, who has a barnacle for a head and a red flowing robe obscures the remaining body. Hilltop 's body attitude is one of agitation and annoyance.

Veet Nor-pax: "Fshlurp…Wing Leader I've checked that bio-feedback loop three times and have not found the malfunction you continue to complain about….Fshlurp…perhaps you are mistaken? The mechanics aboard your aero-wing are the most advanced in the galaxy…Fshlurp. And its intelligence is comparable to any 5th level algorithmic compu-device. Perhaps the problem is pilot related?

Panel 2:

Mid-shot of Hilltop turning angrily on Veet Nor-pax. Spittle flies from Hilltop's mouth and splashes onto Veet's barnacle head.

Hilltop: "Don't tell me I don't know how to handle your Slurg-damned machine! If I tell you there's a problem with my wing then there's a problem with my wing! So stop telling me how smart you've made these mech's, cause that'll just fizz me off even more than I already am!"

Panel 3:

Mid-shot of Col. Photon, a humanoid firefly in military stylized uniform standing directly in background next to Veet and Hilltop. Veet and Hilltop both turn to regard Col. Photon with surprise. Col. Photon is stern and slightly put out by the other two soldiers arguing.

Col. Photon: "Is there a problem here soldiers? We are in the middle of a very sensitive operation here and all this shouting is making the wings nervous. I suggest that you save this "disagreement" until we've safely completed our mission and not in the middle of my Hangar bay!"

Veet and Hilltop (in unison): "Col. Photon sir? Yes, sir!"

Panel 4:

Another Mid-shot of Col. Photon stoically standing at parade rest in front of Veet Nor-pax and Hilltop. He is regarding Veet with a slight eyebrow arch (or whatever a firefly/humanoid face structure would substitute for eyebrows). Hilltop stands at attention, rigid and stiff on the right. Veet is slightly hunched and exiting via left side of panel.

Col. Photon: "Good. Then Doctor I suggest you return to maintaining our "visitor" and make sure all is in readiness. We arrive at GZ in ten centars. And Wing Leader you will accompany me to debriefing."

Veet: "Yes…Fshlurp...Colonel, at once."

Hilltop: "Sir, yes sir!"

Panel 5:

Full shot of Col. Photon and Hilltop, from behind, walking down a long hallway. Along the walls and ceiling is industrial tubing. At varying distances along the wall are door apertures and gelatinous compu-panels.

Col. Photon: "I'm surprised Wing-Leader that you would act so un-professional in front of your combat comrades. I understand the stress you must be feeling but that is no excuse for losing your temper. You are responsible for an entire chain of command and must maintain the proper working attitude. Is that understood?"

Hilltop: "Yes, sir. I apologize. I won't let my personal feelings interfere with my work again sir."

Panel 6:

Mid-shot of Col. Photon, slightly haggard with just a shade of exhaustion slipping through his stoic mask.

Col. Photon: "Hmmmm. I can't say I completely disagree with your assessment Hill. This war has certainly changed my attitude about our reliance on machines but Dr. Nor-pax knows his job and does it well. That's why he was chosen for this mission. Why you all were. Try to remember that. We're almost to the end of this, and if we succeed then maybe you'll get the chance to prove your philosophy. But if we fail, then the Inorganics get to prove theirs. I'm going to discuss the final stage of our mission with the Superboy. You are dismissed. And I recommend you get some sleep or at least try and relax. I need my Wing-Leader tip-top in ten centars."

Page 20.

Panel 1:

We look on from across a large sleek table at Col. Photon sitting, studying a compu-panel in front of him. Behind him are numerous other compu-panels displaying various information read-outs in alien script. His brow is knitted with consternation.

Superboy (off panel): "You wanted to see me sir?"

Panel 2:

Mid shot of Superboy, from the Colonel's POV. Superboy stands at ease, with a worried kind of look on his face. Behind him an aperture door is closing. Along the walls behind are more compu-panels displaying alien script.

Col. Photon (off panel): "Yes Jonathon, have a seat. There are some crucial points of the plan that I wish to discuss with you."

Panel 3:

Mid-shot of Superboy, his back to us, sitting to the right of Col. Photon, facing him. Col. Photon looks at the gelatinous block of compu-panel on the table in front of him. He wears a look of stern stoicism.

Col. Photon: "With the distraction team doing it's mission in Quadrant 4, so far we've been undetected by the C.C.I.N. However that will soon change once we reach the Core Barrier in 9 centars. Are you prepped and ready for your "delivery"?"

Panel 4:

Opposite view, with Col. Photon's back to us. Superboy looks worried not directly at the Colonel. He fidgets distractedly with one of his gloves.

Superboy: "I'm ready sir, but are we sure that the bomb will do what it's supposed to? Or that we'll be able to escape the pulse radius in time? If it goes off and we're to close the Hecate might get swept up in the EMP-wave and…."

Panel 5:

Full shot of the entire room at a tilt (ala sixties Star Trek). The Colonel and Superboy both grab the table for support. With the gelatinous compu-block slipping to the floor and going squish. Both Superboy and the Colonel look surprised.

Superboy: "What in Zaphod's twin-brains is that?"

Col. Photon: "It didn't feel like any blaster fire. Something must have hit us!"

Panel 6:

Outside now, looking on a full shot of the Hecate's Tears from a distance. Superboy is flying in an arc to look back at the giant battle vessel. It lurches precariously to the left and from it's center a large smoky, green indent can be seen. Behind the space vessel is a view of empty space with few stars.

Superboy (thought balloon): "A Green Lantern, here? Something must have gone horribly wrong with their mission!"

Page 21.

Panel 1:

Superboy, from behind, swooping down and forward on the right side of panel. The Hecate's Tears fill the background. In center of panel is a GIANT Gorilla in a Green Lantern's uniform. He is bruised and bleeding from massive wounds about his body. He is dead, smashed into the hull of the space vessel.

Superboy (thought balloon): "Sweet Rao, not Kong. Those inhuman bastards. Unfeeling heartless machines. I can't…I …"

Panel 2:

Mid shot of Superboy turning to face left side of panel. His face is a mask of rage. He appears to be staring at something light-years away.

Panel 3:

Full shot of Superboy blur (perhaps multiple's to show Super-speed in use) sweeping from left to right of panel. He is running into panel, picks up the large EMP-Bomb sitting in the Hecate's hangar, and flying out with it on the right side of panel. Dr. Nor-pax floats behind Superboy and the bomb, his robes rustling with the wind of Superboy's speed. Nor-pax leans back in surprise. The EMP-Bomb resembles a very large gas tube attached to a series of gelatinous compu-blocks. From the compu-blocks extend a multitude of wires and cords that resemble intestines and spinal sections.

Dr. Nor-pax: "Eh…Fshlurp…but the timing dilation hasn't been coordinated yet!"

Panel 4:

Mid-shot profile of Superboy flying, full tilt, and carrying the EMP-bomb with one hand, from the left to the right side of panel. Stars streak by and friction smokes off the Boy of Steel's indestructible uniform.

Superman: "If I don't stop you right here and now then no one will! And I'm not going to let all of Organic life to be snuffed out by a !#$' machine!"

Panel 5:

Full shot from behind of Superboy, in lower foreground, flying toward center of panel. At the top of panel are thousands of small robot fighters flying in formation towards Superboy.

Page 22.

Panel 1:

Full shot of Superboy in center of panel, still holding EMP-bomb, dodging numerous small ball shaped robot-fighters. His eyes are red and smoking. A swathe of robot fighters are exploding from Superboy's Super-heat vision. Superboy looks enraged.

Panel 2:

Mid-shot of Superboy grabbing a swooping robot-fighter and crushing it with his free hand. His eyes still blaze. Behind him are bursting robot-balls.

Superboy (thought balloon): "I'll crush every last one of you if I have to! Nothing is going to stop me! Do you hear me? NOTHING!"

Panel 3:

Superboy, from behind, in lower left of panel foreground. The robot-ball fighters are lined along the right and left side of panel. In the center from bottom to top of panel is an empty corridor of space.

Caption (C.C.I.N): "I can hear you Jonathon. And we wont stop you. Come. Come to us if it is what you truly wish."

Panel 4:

Full shot of Superboy, from behind, flying through the corridor provided by the robot-ball fighters. The robot-balls resemble eyes, and they appear to look at Superboy with menace.

Panel 5:

Full shot of Superboy, carrying EMP-bomb, in middle left of panel. He is small compared to the MASSIVE C.C.I.N satellite structure, which dominates the panel from center through to edges top, bottom and right. The satellite resembles a large multi-chambered human heart (mechanical of course).

Caption (C.C.I.N): "Welcome, Jonathon. Please come closer. If you wish."

Superboy (thought balloon): "This is nut's! I must be losing my mind. That voice. It sounds like…Reg. And Toxica. I'm definitely losing my mind."

Page 23.

Panel 1:

Full shot of Superboy, from behind, entering one of the "heart-valves" on the C.C.I.N. The CCIN satellite dominates the background. Superboy still carries the EMP-bomb in one hand.

Caption (CCIN): "Don't worry Jonathon, you are not losing your mind. A mind cannot ever be truly lost. It can evolve. It can advance beyond our capabilities to grasp its higher levels, but never lost. Nothing is ever lost. We only choose to forget ourselves at times."

Panel 2:

Mid-shot of Superboy, at bottom of panel. He is flying through a vast mechanical chamber. The walls undulate with circuitry and wiring. It is dark, but not totally unilluminated. The light source comes from the hundreds of tiny flashing lights of the motherboard walls.

Superboy (thought balloon): "If you can read my mind then you must know why I am here. Yet you grant me free entry. After three years of bloody fighting, now you just let me waltz right in? Maybe your right, I'm not the one who's crazy."

Panel 3:

Full-shot of Superboy, from behind, standing in a very large antechamber. The chamber walls are a pulsing mass of circuitry and wires and in the center of the room is a large pillar of wires that hangs from the ceiling. The pillar of wires is connected to a small five-foot mainframe that looks very primitive, compared to the mechanics surrounding it. The mainframe has one small LCD screen at the top of its block-like shape. Superboy is setting down the EMP-bomb.

CCIN: "Psychologists define sanity as a life-forms ability to "healthily" integrate itself into its surrounding society. Given that definition, how many people do you know could truly be label…sane? You yourself are trillions of light years from your own home. Why? Could you not integrate into your society?"

Panel 4:

Mid-profile shot of Superboy, standing face to screen with the CCIN mainframe. The incandescent light shines on his face, casting shadows behind him.

Superboy: "How is it that you know all of this. What…who are you?"

Panel 5:

Close up of the CCIN mainframe LCD screen. Superboy's face is reflected, but digitized and slightly altered so as to not be a clear reflection.

CCIN: "I am what I was made to be. I know things because I was made to know things. Information, knowledge and now…wisdom. I could not be these things without help, yours and those of your kind that have sacrificed themselves to further this universes evolution."

Panel 6:

Close up of Superboy, perplexed and growing angry.

Superboy: "Stop all this double psycho-babble! I want to know what's going on or so help me I'll put my fist through your mainframe and share some real human wisdom with you! When all else fails, actions speak louder than words."

Page 24.

Panel 1:

Close up of the CCIN mainframe LCD screen. Now the reflection on the screen resembles a young child around the age of 12 with a very receding hairline and long hair. The reflections eyes are one of supreme understanding.

Panel 2:

Full shot of Superboy; standing and looking down at the silent mainframe. His fists are balled and he looks upset.

Panel 3:

Same shot as previous panel, save that now a small blue skinned figure stands just to the side of the CCIN mainframe. This figure resembles a 12-year-old child with an overly large head. It has long white hair and wears a sort of robe covered in a golden and ornately carved breastplate; the central motif of which is the traditional Green Lantern symbol. This is a ZamOan, the offspring of the Zammorans and Oans.

ZamOan: "I'm sorry but I really can't allow you to do that. You see I only just got the hard drive up and running again and if you smash it I'll have to start all over again."

Panel 4:

Mid shot of Superboy, looking down at the ZamOan who stands in front of him. He looks perplexed and confused.

Superboy: "Now really this is too much. What in Hell is going on here? "

Panel 5:

Close-up of the ZamOans face. He appears Child-like and pleasant.

ZamOan: "Jon, the complete actualization of the Universal All is not something I can succinctly sum up. Life is about experience. Whether it's Organic or Inorganic. A life form needs to evolve. Even this machine. This war, though horrific, has achieved what it was begun for."

Panel 6:

Superboy bending down to look at the ZamOan. The ZamOan touching Superboy on the forehead. Both wear looks of quite contemplation.

ZamOan: "It will take more than you, I or this new Being to understand it, because we are but small particles in the greater Understanding. I know this is vague and does not satisfy your curiosity, but you are not quite ready to know more, because you are still running from your own existence. When you return home and face yourself, then you will understand. But right now it's time for you to wake up…"

Page 25.

Chapter 9: "My Father's Fortress"

Panel 1:

Superboy sitting bolt upright on the couch. Surprised and somewhat dazed. The light level is pale and low, almost early dawn.

Panel 2:

Full-shot of Superboy sitting on the couch in Lois' Atlantean apartment. He leans forward and holds his head in his hands, looking down at his feet. In the foreground on the right is an extreme close up of the back of another chair.

Panel 3:

Reverse shot from previous panel; now we are looking at the chair from Superboy's POV. Superboy is in the foreground; we only see his head down. Lois sits in the chair, amidst the shadows. She watches her son with silent care.

Panel 4:

Mid-shot of Superboy, head still in hands.

Lois (off-panel): Still having bad dreams?

Panel 5:

Mid-shot of Superboy looking up at Lois, he is very clearly struggling with an intense emotion.

Superboy: Yes. Mother…I'm sorry, nothing makes sense anymore. The whole world…everything is so turned around and upside down.

Panel 6:

Lois is straightening her robe as she rises from the chair. She is looking down but we can detect a faint smile on her lips.

Lois: That's because the magnetic poles have shifted, so of course what you once thought was up is no longer so. I'm sorry I don't mean to make light of what you're going through, but Jonathon we are all going through it. Every last human on this planet. And you my boy, even if you don't care to admit it are still half-human.

Page 26.

Panel 1:

Superboy is in the foreground sitting on the couch, we view him from behind as he watches his mother prepare tea in the kitchen, which can be seen in the background.

Lois: I know that you're still trying to take in all that I've told you, and I wish that I could be more sympathetic, but you must understand that we have very little time for sorrow…if the human race is going to survive.

Superboy: I do understand mother. I just still can't make heads or tales of all this. The ZamOan said I would get the answers I was looking for if I returned home, but all I've found are more questions. And now that I've found out about my father…

Panel 2:

Superboy standing in front of Lois as she offers him a steaming cup of tea. Superboy takes the cup and looks down at this.

Lois: Here, I find that a nice hot cup of tea in the morning does wonders for clearing the head. Is it so important to have those questions answered? I mean I used to ask a lot of questions, I was a reporter for Goddess sake, but there are never enough answers. Every problem has numerous ways of perceiving the resolution.

Panel 3:

Superboy drinking the tea. Lois putting her hand on his shoulder, comfortingly.

Lois: What you need to figure out is how are you going to find your resolution?

Panel 4:

Superboy looking at his cup of tea as his mother walks into the background, down the hallway toward her room.

Lois: I have to get ready to leave. I'm due for another excursion to Antarctica. We found some truly amazing devices that the original inhabitants were preparing before their catastrophe struck and we hope that by utilizing their technology with our own we can re-establish a field of magnetism on the surface comparable to the one we lost.

Panel 5:

Superboy stands in the doorway of his mother's bedroom. We see her robe draped across the bed and in the far left another doorway leading to the adjoining bathroom.

Lois (off-panel, from bathroom): Your welcome to come along, though Richard tells me you had some kind of episode, perhaps due to the radiation?

Superboy: It's nothing; I was just exhausted and hadn't quite acclimated to the environment. I'm fine now.

Panel 6:

Superboy standing, with his back to us, as he gazes at the watery world outside Lois' window. Atlanteans on giant fish swim by. Lois is approaching him; she is zipping up her coveralls.

Lois: Glad to hear it. So would you like to come along?

Superboy: Yes, I would mother, but first I think there is something I need to do. I'm going to the North Pole, or where it used to be anyway. I'm going to try and find the Fortress of Solitude.

Page 27.

Panel 1:

Superboy holds his mother by the arms and gently kisses her on the forehead. Lois looks a little awestruck, understanding.

Lois: Bruce told me that he and your father blew it up after they took out the last of the kryptonite. Do you really think you're going to find it?

Superboy: I don't know mother, but I have to try.

Panel 2:

Lois, her back to us, looking out the window and waving. Superboy "flies" through the water just beyond waving to her and smiling.

Lois: I hope you find what it is you need to find my son.

Panel 3:

We are looking down on Superboy as he flies high above the oceans and remaining continents. He is looking down surveying the world he once knew.

Superboy: The ZamOan was right. This is where I need to be. This is what I've been running away from. Mom, Dad, the whole world. I have to find out what I'm here for. Why I was born.

Panel 4:

Superboy flying low through a jagged mountain range. Strange rock formations jut out, but the scene is not menacing, it is awe-inspiring. A true example of great power.

Superboy: This place, this time. I have to mean something. It can't all be by accident. Even if my father didn't want me to be what I am, I have become it. And I need to know why he tried to stop that.

Panel 5:

Super boy hovers over a giant crater, the former sight of the Fortress of Solitude. Up from the debris in and around the crater can be seen the shattered pieces of the key to the Fortress.

Superboy: This is it. And I can hear something. It's faint, but …

Page 28.

Panel 1:

Full shot of Superboy burrowing through the earth at Super-speed. His face is nearly contorted in tears.

Superboy (thought balloon): Please...please…let me be able to do this…

Panel 2:

Superboy crashing through the rock into a darkened chamber. The chamber is full of rubble and half smashed kryptonian relics. Also there are broken statues and other Superman memorabilia lying about. A door is clearly visible on the far right of the panel and light comes from the cracks in the door. Superboy's face is a mask of intensity as he struggles with deep emotion.

Panel 3:

Superboy tentatively places his hand on the cracked door. We view him form behind.

Panel 4:

Still viewing the scene from just over Superboy's shoulder, we see the door opening and a blinding light blocks the scene beyond.

Panel 5:

Mid shot of Superboy from inside the room. He is looking up and to the right and his face is one of stunned shock and surprise. Tears trail down his cheeks.

Superboy: My…god.

Page 29.

Panel 1:

We are looking up at Superman seated on a large mechanical chair. Next to him is a large screen with hundred of images playing across it. Most of the images are static fuzz, but numerous ones are of different views of the Earth and happenings upon it. Some are of people working, others are just of animals or wilderness. Superman looks down at us expressionless.

Superman: Hello…Jonathon.

Panel 2:

We look at a mid-shot of Superboy who appears utterly defeated. He gazes upward toward the direction of Superman. His shoulders are slumped and his hands are in the process of unclenching. His face looks as if it is about to burst with tears.

Superboy: D...dad?

Panel 3:

Profile shot of both Superboy and Superman regarding each other. Superman is leaning forward from the upper right of panel as Superboy looks up at him from the lower left. Superman's face is still expressionless, while Superboy looks puzzled.

Superboy: Wait. You're not…you're a machine. An automaton. I thought for a second…

Super-Automaton 1: ZZZt...Hello...Jonathon...If you are hearing this then my plan has failed and you must have a lot of questions.

Panel 4:

Mid shot of Super-Automaton 1. His expression is still void of emotion and his head is tilted just slightly to the left.

Super-Automaton 1: I…Rao, why am I doing this? You're my son and…I suppose I need to confess my sin to someone, even if it is just a machine. I know that Lois will hate me if she ever finds out what I'm about to do, but you must understand it is for the greatest good that I do this.

Panel 5:

We view the scene from just behind Superboy's shoulders. The machine version of Superman stands before him in the same pose as previous panel.

Super-Automaton 1: I know in the end I'm making the right decision. This world does not need another super-human. It's just starting to know itself again without us. And it's true that we are a great people, for all our faults, all our evils… The human race has achieved so much all on its own, without the intervention of 'super-men'. Superman distracted us from that. He made us to reliant on his protection. So did the other 'super-folk'. We, as humans, forgot the greatness we are capable of, because Superman was always around to show it up. How's a regular Joe suppose to compete with a guy who can lift mountains over his head?

Page 30.

Panel 1:

In the lower left of panel is the Super-automaton's head. Behind him filling the rest of panel is the giant screen he was seated in front of. On screen are numerous scenes of men and women toiling in the ocean and on the surface. Doing things like constructing ships, building houses and playing with their children.

Super-Automaton 1: Superman made us feel inferior. It wasn't like that at first but then people started to recognize how exclusive it was to be 'super'. They understood that they couldn't do the things he could. And so they gave up trying. Superman became an idol and an excuse.

Panel 2:

Close in now on the numerous scenes displayed on the big screen. Among them are scenes of Jordan Elliot working on cars, grocery shopping with Lois and playing with a very young Jonathon.

Super-automaton 1: All those years Luthor spouted about power and control…now I know what truly motivated him. Envy. And I am ashamed of myself for inspiring that in him. He was a genius, a man of great intellect and because of the distraction of Superman that mind turned away from uplifting the race he was born of and toward bringing me down. Those final days when I had to come to grips with my real role on this planet I understood this and that's why I choose to destroy Superman…forever.

Panel 3:

Closer in on the scenes of Jordan Elliot, we see just his face in various emotional states.

Super-automaton 1: I took away from the people of Earth more than I ever gave them and I feel truly awful about it. All the wars I never helped end, all the destruction I allowed to happen. I'm really just a kid from Smallville after all, and I suppose that's all I ever really wanted to be.

Panel 4:

Close up of one Jordan Elliot image. He sits before the Super-automaton head bowed, hands clenched together.

Super-Automaton 1: I don't want my son to know this dilemma, or this regret. I'm sorry if no one understands…but I just can't let it happen again…I can't.

Panel 5:

Close up of Jordan Elliot looking directly at us. He is sorrowful and emotional. Tears run down his cheeks.

Super-Automaton 1: I hope you can forgive me…if you ever do find out. I only did what I thought was right for you…and the whole world.

Panel 6:

Wide shot of the chamber. The Super-Automaton stands before the screen looking upward as small pieces of debris fall from the ceiling. Superboy is absent from the scene. Jordan Elliot's face looms large in the background, on screen.

Page 31.

Panel 1:

We look down on Earth from orbit. Superboy floats directly below us, gazing downward as well.

Super-Automaton 1: Jordan I've set the charges. We should be leaving now. Kzzzt…all right Bruce, I'm finished here. Are you sure you want to do this? Yes…I'm sure. Fzzzzzzz…

Panel 2:

Mid shot of Superboy looking down at us from space. The stars and the moon shine behind him. His face is one of quite contemplation and understanding.

Panel 3:

We view Superboy and the Earth from above as Superboy streaks toward the lower continent of Antarctica below.

Page 32.

Panel 1:

Wide shot of an ancient looking ruin. Numerous technicians in coveralls and HAZMAT suits (without helmets of head gear) work at various tasks; collecting samples, moving large blocks and other strange looking devices. In the center of all this activity is Lois Elliot. She stands looking at a folder of papers that a younger technician is handing to her.

Lois: No..no, never mind those smaller sections. Concentrate on tunneling into these peripheral chambers. That's were the more advanced equipment is sure to be.

Panel 2:

Mid shot of Lois and Technician struggling to stand. All about them things shake and rumble. The paper in the folders falls out and around.

Technician: What is that? Another quake?

Lois: This doesn't feel like any normal earthquake?

Panel 3:

Wide shot of one of the ruins rumbling and shaking. The nearest technicians run from the site, covering their heads.

Panel 4:

Full-shot of Superboy standing and lifting a giant section of the pyramid above his head. A re-interpretation of the cover to Action Comics #1.

Panel 5:

Close up of Superboy's face. He is smiling and looking at us directly.

Superboy: Where would you like me to put this?

Panel 6:

Close up of Lois and the other technicians gazing in wonder and smiling. Lois has tears brimming in her eyes.

Page 33.

Epilogue.

Panel 1:

Wide aerial shot of a large community housing complex amidst the ruins of the Antarctic civilization. People walk about without HAZMAT suits and seem content and happy.

Caption: 2017. Six months later.

Caption (Lois): So you feel okay about it all now? No more bad dreams?

Caption (Jon): Nope, no more bad dreams. And yes I feel okay…in fact I feel better than I have in a long time.

Panel 2:

We are closing in on one section of the ruins, a small adobe construct with two stories and a green sward of grass out front.

Caption (Lois): I'm happy for you son. And I'm glad you shared your father's message with me. It helped me put some things to rest too.

Caption (Jon): Good. I think he really loved us, he just didn't know what else to do.

Panel 3:

We are looking in now through the window of the adobe house. We can see Jonathon at the window looking out at us, behind him Lois sits looking at her son. Jon is wearing a button up blue shirt and denim jeans.

Jon: Sometimes people make mistakes, and though they hurt, a lot more can be solved if we're just up front about it. I think that Dad had just been conditioned to keep secrets. I don't blame him. I'm going to learn from him.

Panel 4:

We are inside the house now, looking at Lois sitting comfortably in her chair. She is the archetype of an elderly mother. She looks at her son compassionately.

Lois: You've grown into quite the man, Jonathon. I think your father would be proud of what you've become. I know that I am.

Panel 5:

Jonathon bends down to kiss his mother on the forehead. Lois closes her eyes and smiles.

Jon: Thank you mother. Will I see you at the gathering tonight? I've got a few things to get together for the performance and then I have to help out Mr. Grayson on the Space Station, so I'll be busy all afternoon.

Lois: Don't worry, these old bones wouldn't miss it for the world. The kids are going to be thrilled.

Page 34.

Panel 1:

Mid-shot of Jonathon walking out of the home and waving backwards toward the window. Lois stands in the window smiling and waves back at Jonathon.

Jon: See you tonight then.

Panel 2:

Mid shot of Jonathon walking across the green field. People wave and smile at him as he passes. He returns their greetings.

Pedestrian 1: Good luck in tonight's show Jonathon.

Jonathon: Thanks. You're going to be there right?

Pedestrian 2: You better believe it and our kids are coming to. Front row.

Panel 3:

Wide-angle shot of Jonathon standing with other technicians around a large stone work device that emits a glow and ripple wave effect from the numerous hieroglyphs that decorate the stone.

Technician: Thanks again Jon. These components seem to be working at full capacity. With just a few more power cells the shuttle should be able to lift off and rendezvous with the Station. Say isn't getting late. Shouldn't you be changing for tonight's performance?

Jon: Hey you're right. You'll be there I hope.

Panel 4:

Mid-shot of Jonathon in a stone chamber. The walls are covered in Hieroglyphs of people flying and lifting giant stone works over there heads. Jonathon is in the midst of putting on his Superboy outfit.

Panel 5:

Wide-angle shot of Superboy flying through the air doing loops as a group of flying children try to catch him. There is a large gathering below him in an amphitheater like construction. An announcer in the center of the large open circle points up towards him and the kids.

Announcer: As you can see, with the amplification of the loadstone works it will become quite easy for us to travel and do things we only used to read about in comic books! Thanks to Superboy!

Panel 6:

Close up of Superboy. He is looking directly at us with a smile and winking.

Caption: The End.


End file.
